Mikoto Suoh
is the Red King and leader of the most feared group in Shizume City, Homura. Appearance Mikoto is a tall, muscular man with short, spiky red hair, of which two bangs on each side of his head fall over his face, and yellow-green eyes. His eyes glimmer a bright red light when he uses his abilities. Mikoto wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Mikoto wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, earring, and a star-shaped necklace. Personality Mikoto is a quiet man who speaks very little, even towards his own subordinates. He is very calm, rarely being irritated or annoyed, and even when his mood changes Mikoto still maintains his composure. Mikoto is an avid smoker, often holding a cigarette and a lighter in each hand. History Mikoto was introduced to Shouhei Akagi, whom he recognized as the "brat" who wanted to join Homura. He extends his arm to the young man, but before he can shake it, Mikoto reveals his fiery Aura. Noticing Shouhei's sudden hesitation, he states that they will have to shake hands in order for him to join. Shouhei finds the will to do so and his insignia appears on his arm. Mikoto welcomes him to Homura.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 13-18 Several days later, Mikoto is informed of Shouhei's plan to rescue a childhood friend by Anna.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 Bearing the thought in mind, he gathers the rest of Homura to the warehouse in which they are in, preparing to fight the Rakshasa drug dealers inside. He states to a surprised yet also grievously injured Shouhei that he was out for a walk. Mikoto then adds that overusing one's power does not benefit the person in the end. One of the Rakshasa men fires bullets at Mikoto but he easily destroys them with his Aura. He then says not to leave behind any ashes.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 23-27 Plot Mikoto guides the rest of Homura across Shizume City to confront an infamous gang residing in one of the hotel suites. The group splits up after a certain amount of time, leaving Mikoto with Anna. Once the others have completed the operation, Mikoto and Anna head to the hotel suite; there, Izumo comments on how early the former is. Once the whole group learns that their main target does not know the person they're after, Mikoto and the others leave. They head towards the lobby, stopped only on the second floor, having been confronted by SCEPTER4. Mikoto says to "burn them" before dropping down to the lobby, soon accompanied by the others. He initiates in a battle against the opposing group while the Sword of Damocles hovers above them. However, Homura is left seemingly defeated, causing Mikoto to be arrested and put into jail. Not long after, there is an incident where the city's network has been hijacked, which SCPETER4 leader Reisi Munakata accuses him of being responsible for. Powers & Abilities Aura: As a member of Homura, Mikoto has power over fire, imbibing itself in a red colored aura. When exerted, the aura has great offensive potential to allow Mikoto to attack his enemies. The aura also provides defense, as it was able to protect Mikoto against the aura attack of Reisi Munakata a member of SCEPTER4 and an incredibly powerful combatant. Trivia *"Mikoto" (尊) means "precious" and "nobility". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Homura